Holding devices are common today in order to be able to mount portable driver information units in the interior of a motor vehicle. Such a portable driver information unit can be, for example, a portable navigation device, which is fixed by means of the holding device, for example, on the windshield or on the instrument panel. For this, the holding devices usually have a mechanically operable suction part, by means of which a connection takes place to the windshield or to the instrument panel.
The portable driver information unit is usually mounted on a corresponding mount of the holding device. The mount is usually realized by at least one clip connection, in which at least one clip element is clipped into a depression in the housing of the driver information unit.
These holding devices hitherto are relatively complicated with regard to their handling, when the driver information unit is to be applied thereon. This is because, for this, the driver information unit is to be brought exactly in position on the holding device, so that the at least one clip element of the holding device arrives into the depression in the housing of the driver information unit.
Moreover, in the accommodating of portable driver information units, the electric current supply is frequently relatively intricate and impractical. For the electric current supply namely usually a current supply cable is provided, which is inserted by its one end into a cigarette lighter of the motor vehicle and is brought by its other end into a socket of the information unit. As the cigarette lighter is usually housed in the front region of the motor vehicle, for example on the base of the instrument panel, the current supply cable runs visibly along the instrument panel. This is visually not very attractive and, moreover, is intrusive during the handling of possible operating elements on the instrument panel.
The holding devices are also usually only constructed for the connecting of a particular type of a driver information unit. A universal use of different driver information units together with the holding device is usually not possible.
It is at least one object herein to provide a holding device by which a simple handling is enabled on mounting and dismantling a portable driver information unit in the interior of a motor vehicle. Also, a motor vehicle is to be provided, which is suited for the use of such a holding device.